


Lucky Charm

by Karria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karria/pseuds/Karria
Summary: Sugawara usually did not need a lucky charm to win the game, but he was thankful for this one.





	Lucky Charm

„Okay Suga, we’ll leave the rest to you!” Daichi and Nishinoya left the court, waving to him slightly. Sugawara would wave back, except he had a handful of volleyballs in his hands so he just nodded, as the doors closed behind them. He carried the balls to the storeroom, not expecting to find their manager, Shimizu Kiyoko inside.

“Oh, Shimizu, I thought you already went home.” Sugawara smiled slightly, putting away everything where it belonged. Shimizu smiled back at him, making his heart jump a little. He had to admit, he had a little crush on their manager.

Okay, maybe not so little.

“I was just finishing up,” She responded. “You did well in the match.”

It was just like she knew what to say to make him blush like an idiot. “Th-thank you! I think we all did well, and I wouldn’t have done that without everyone’s help, and…” Oh, here it is. He was babbling. Thankfully Shimizu didn’t seem to think of it as weird, as she laughed a bit.

“Yes, I suppose so.”

A moment of silence followed, as they were both getting ready to go home. They had another match tomorrow, and even though Sugawara felt like he could stay up for a few hours more, it was better to go home and rest. Kageyama is a prodigy, but can’t play the entire game by himself, not yet.

Sugawara glanced at Shimizu every once in a while, as she was packing her back. He always admired her resolve; she did a lot of good work for the team and for every single one of them. He hoped she wasn’t overworking herself.

She caught his gaze as he was staring at her, and he turned away, slightly embarrassed.

“Sugawara?”

“Y-yes?” He hoped he wasn’t blushing again.

“About tomorrow’s game…” Shimizu tucked her hair behind her ear, looking slightly away. Sugawara didn’t know how to respond to that. Was she embarrassed about something? He remembered her reaction after she made the team’s banner.

“I don’t think you really need a good luck charm, but…” Oh. Did she have something for him? He certainly didn’t expect that. His heart was beating a little faster than usual.

He was even more shocked when Shimizu pulled him closer and quickly kissed his cheek.

“Good luck, Koushi,” she whispered. Before he could even react, she quickly left the court. She used his name?

Sugawara didn’t even realize he was grinning. He touched his cheek slightly, standing frozen in place. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, as he exhaled a shaky breath.

They will win tomorrow. And then, maybe, he could thank Shimizu for the luck she gave him.


End file.
